


morning run

by eggie_egg



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, LazyTown
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, also my phones dying, im hella tired but I'm cant sleep, mentions of koujacku and blos up doll, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggie_egg/pseuds/eggie_egg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I literally am awake at 3:30 am and wrote this I advise not to read I have no fucking idea what im even fuckinv doing</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning run

Haga san was wering a golden, spzrkling  
,skin tifht jumpsuit and doing humping jacls in front of the juk sjop  
"Excoriating is good for the soul young children"is what his motto was,  
But in reality he was trying to grab the sttention of a certian blur clad mustace man.  
He know the man liiked eccersizing and did his best to grab his eye.  
Not like his real eye tho, I wonder what it would feel like th hio. Mayve like a grape.  
Haga dan knew where dpotagus parked his blimp. He has been watching him for a while now.  
Wowie zowoe this song im listening to is hella cute.  
Haga start to jog in the direction of the vlimp seeing a familiar figure jump down for it.  
It was sportavus  
"DPORTACUS KUN~" hafa called him  
"Where yhe fu k am I this isn't lazy town."wad all he said. But started jogging anywY . Haga quickly catched up letting his moobs flo free in the wind  
"Sportagus kun. Guss what"  
"What do u want captian crunch perpaps some tipa on being hella healthy.?"  
"Oh sportacus I would appreciate it soio much~"  
" yoy know..cum is very healthy ." Sportaxus raisef his eyebrows suhgestivly.  
"Ohh sportacus, ho ho ho." He giggled like Santa. But like a thirsty santa. Like if aoba wasnt such a dweep and dressed as santa. Haha my phones dying.

Spotacus then tpook jagas hand and shoved it down his pants.  
"I have an amazing heatjly carrot stick in there"  
"Ooohhh sporty,"haga moanef  
They both started rutting up against each orher in public but thrn going brhinc the garbage can next to koujaku and his love dolls house . Then the fucked hard and for like 6 hours  
The ens

**Author's Note:**

> A song called jeeprrs kreepers appear a on the 40' music channel I listen too at 3:00 am thsts pretty spooky


End file.
